New life, old habits
by 1053658
Summary: Jason's life had never been the same since he left the island, he can't even stand to be in the world he use to referr to as home, so what happens when he plans a trip back to Rook Island?
1. Chapter 1

Pain was a feeling that I had come across a lot. From my adventures on Rook Island, I can say that with each new injury brought forth a new pain. Whether it was the bite of a snake, or even having to pull a bullet out of my own arm, each had its own unique pain. The bite would be a sharp one, while the bullet would burn, but none could compare to the pain I felt now. It was not one of injury, or even heart break, but on complete discontent. It was a hollow pain, one that would lurk in the deepest part of your soul during the good times, but make a huge rebound back into your every thought when you're mind was not occupied. I was discontent with my life. I hated it, even when Lisa, Daisy, Riley, and Oliver, I could not be satisfied with the life that I had left the island for, just as Citra had said. I know there is a monster in me, and I thought I could control it, but some things tend to go out of you're control. So that is why I made my decision. I am going back to the island. I had told the others that I was away on a business trip, for the company that employed me now, a sporting goods store, and I have decided that I will only spend a week there. I am most surely aware that the Rakyat will probably not welcome me with open arms, but the least I can do is hope they attack me, right?

**A/N: So I have wanted to write fanfiction for a while, this much is true, but this is my first attempt at it. I know it is short but this is only the prologue, I don't now if I should write more, I mean, why write when other people won't read it but hey, if you think you like it let me know via p.m. or just comments/reviews I would appreciate it. Maybe I will even add in some of the co-op characters, not sure yet though. You guys stay awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride was silent, not a single breath could be heard, and the only thing that had disturbed our solid train of thought was the wind rushing past the plane. We were running straight above Rook island, my companion and I, our party consisted one tourists/daredevils and I. he was tall, he had a muscular build under the jump suit he wore, but he was some thing different, a bit more intense then I had thought originally, even looked a bit familiar, but my gaze could not penetrate his jet black visor, but that is beside the point, they had mere minutes left until we reached their drop zone, and by then there would be nothing but pure adrenaline pumping through my body. I can't quite say why, but even as my nerves were prepping for the jump, my mind drifted back to Lisa, on my last night in Cali, she was so beautiful, and she even gave me a little some thing to remember her, something to come back for, and boy, it was something. I think she knows where I am going; there was peacefulness to her that night. She was quite, not her normal talkative self while we both prepared our meal. It was nice not having to hear her bore on continuously about new acting gigs or even just about her day in general. I pretended to show interest most of the time, try to act as attentive like I felt before Rook Incident. But all cares I had were not cares of mine now, my old life was my enemy, they were the anchors to my sanity, but also my bonds that kept me from full potential. I stared into that marble countertop, gazing into my own eyes, seeing through straight to the animal instincts locked tight away in my brain. I knew I had to ask the question, the only problem was I did not care, not about Lisa, nor her life for that matter. But, as the machine of politeness that I had been built into since grade school, I had to ask anyways.

"What's wrong, babe?" I had asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Was her reply.

"You think you can hide the fact that you're worried from me?"

"I wouldn't have to do that because, I am not worried."

"Babe, it's only a sports convention!"

"It's not that, it's just, I don't know how you think up there now." She said this, pointing at my head.

"Like always, motivated." I reassured.

"I, I just want to remind you that you do have people here, Jason. People, who care about you, so don't throw it away." She made her point and walked out the door to dining room.

I knew she knew. But she hadn't stopped me. Maybe it was because she knew she could not change my mind, or maybe, what I liked to believe, is that she accepted that she was out of her league on helping me, she knew that I had to do this myself not to just be free once again, but maybe, just maybe, I would be the last time that I would feel out of place in this world, the world of cut throat business men and not, well, cut throat corpses. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a large buzz resounding throughout the interior of the plane, signaling the drop zone. My partner pulled open the latch, sending rushing in. I slowly approached the door, double checked my parachute, and leaned forward, letting my weight carry me down through the air. The wind rushed past my face, deafening my ears as I watched the ground come closer to me at a more than welcoming rate. I instinctively stuck my arms out to try to cause as much resistance between me and the air, slowing me down considerably. It was then that the familiar scents began creeping back up into my nose. I could smell the damp soil on the jungle floor. My altitude monitor screeched at me, and I pulled my cord, plunging the parachute upward, my speed decreased slowly at first, and abruptly I almost came to a complete stop in the air, the straps of the chute tugged hard on my shoulders, only a few feet between me and the ground now, and I prepped my legs as I began nearing a beach below me. I crashed into the ground, my legs almost buckling beneath me as the sand gave way and I steadied my self before taking it all in. the first thing that hit me was the sound of the waves. I think it was because the tatau seemed to send me down that path first. Then the familiar chirps and songs of the bird filled my head. It was subtle at first, but I knew that the feeling I was getting was one of peace, but then again you can never just stop and be peaceful on Rook Island, so I packed up my chute and began my journey Amanaki village. I think it is time to get my bow back.

**A/N: so there is where we are leaving it this week! I know it is a little dry but I need to stir up a story! Anyways I think I should get down to business. I am really busy right now so I cant update long chapters on a quick schedule or vise versa, so if you which ever you want I guess just leave it in a review or pm me. Also, I'm not a pm nazi so if you have suggestions just pm me! I also want to thank everybody ( I think it was two people) who reviewed, you guys got my lazy ass up to finish the chapter so cheers to you, you rock! Alright then, take it sleazy.**

**-1053658**


	3. Chapter 3

For an island that was in chaos and a full scale war, it was pretty. There were not strings of black smoke snaking down to outposts, nor were there any random bouts of gunfire, but just a tranquil jungle. I checked my tablet, and found that the radio towers were all still deactivated, and that Anamaki was just north of my position. I gazed on last time at the plane that brought me here, now well on its way to the next small airport, and began searching for an abandoned car.

The jungle engulfed me as soon as I made my way up the beach and I let all my senses come back to me. They too had also taken affect to my abandonment but needless to say, they were still here. Citra is true to her word, I will give her that, the best way to describe how I felt was, well, un-warrior like. My tatau had been stripped from me in my final LSD trip on this island, and in the words of Citra, everything I had worked for had been lost. My general directions had been lost after about 50 feet into the jungle, not to mention how exposed I felt every time I had to check my tablet, I would have to say that if I hadn't heard the snap of the branch behind me, I would have ran into the man in front of me.

The man was clearly Rakyat, tribal tataus lined his arms and face, and he had the highly familiar dangerous look to him. He had thick dark hair running down to his shoulders, with a high muscular build. He was born on this island, this you could tell because, really, where else do you find someone so powerful and yet so quite. To bad for him, his friend was not so quite. I could hear the swooshing of whatever his friend was holding through the air and I barley had enough time to duck down, feeling the object skim past my hair. I rolled back as the man previously in front of me began trying to stomp me down, and his friend, now in clear view, trying to slice down at me with his machete. This time I was not so lucky. As I rolled to the left, the machete came crashing down on my forearm, leaving a gash, and the blood began its ascent to my skin. I reached behind me to pull out my m1911, silenced of course. If there is one thing I learned on this island, it's never leave home without a silencer. It only took me two shots to drop them both, the recoil and the jerk of their heads almost a deadly sweet unison, and if didn't know that the pink mist coming out the back of their heads was blood, I would almost call this encounter beautiful. The silencer kept from attracting attention of what I can only assume is the rest of their squad, and I used the time to loot their bodies. I managed to pick up a small carrying sack, ammo, and the machete. Knowing the Rakyat, there was bound to be a jeep near by, so I set off again into the jungle.

My arm kept burning, no doubt from the cut, I knew I needed to find some bandage soon, but for now my shirt will have to suffice. I wrapped it around my arm while I walked, and I soon came to a clearing, a dirt road, both sides were lined by trees, and just on the other side I found a jeep, most likely the one that took body 1 and body 1 (that's just what I am going to refer the two in the jungle now) and it only took me a few seconds to find the keys. For an island full of pirates they really are careless about their cars. Just saying. I turned the key over and it only took the engine a few seconds to purr to life, my hands instinctively reached for the gear shift, setting the car into drive, and slowly I pushed down on the accelerator.

Rook Island still seemed the same from the inside. The roads were always unpopulated, besides a few cars here and there, and the shadows of the trees cast down on the jungle floor, but something about the mood of the island seemed different. In the seven months I had been gone, the island seemed pretty hostile, even towards me. Like the two Rakyat I left back in the jungle. For a peaceful tribe, they seemed pretty pissed. I mean, I am their warrior, even if I killed Citra you would think they would be hesitant, right? My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone going off. It was Lisa. Probably checking on me, I guess it is too bad that the cell service at the convention was cut off to "promote active listening" so I let it go to voicemail. After a few minutes Anamaki village appeared before me, so I parked my car on the side of the road, taking the keys with me I might add, and walked down the narrow path that lead me to the center of the village. I had no worries here, no way they would be In the village. I waltzed into the gun store and greeted the owner.

"Ah, Jason, long time, no see!" She greeted me kindly.

"Well, you know, when there's targets on you're head, you have to lay low for a while." I responded.

"Not when you have the target on someone else, anyways, what can I do for you?" he asked

"I need my bow back. Is it still in the shed?"

"Yes. I will just get the key out of the back, on minute please."

I always liked the owner of this gun shop. Not in a romantic way, but preference wise. She was to the point and didn't try to swindle me into other products. Just the right salesperson. I took the time to scan the store. It was just like the rest of the island, it looked the same, but seemed off, like someone moved everything and inch left, not noticeably off, but I can tell something is up. When the owner appeared again, I took the key from her, and started walking. Out of the shop, past the camp fire, all the way back to my original outpost. I unlocked the door with the key I was given and set my stuff down on the bed. I went to the guns cabinet and pulled out the weapon I loved most in the world, the bow. The quiver was next, containing only fire and regular arrows, perfect for a silent job, and I set them on the bed as well. I stepped into the bathroom, deciding to tend to my cut, I pulled the bloody rag which I previously called my shirt off my arm, and to my astonishment, there was no cut at all. And further more in its place was a tiny sliver of my tatau. It looked like part of the shark, but I couldn't be sure. So I opened up the mirror and grabbed the bandages out. Lord knows they can heal anything, and then I proceeded to close the mirror. I think the island has something against me because as soon as the mirror came into place, I received a sudden, painful thwack on the head. My vision blurred, and I began to crumble to the floor. The only thing is saw last was a man. A tall man. And his name is Dennis.

**A/N: well that was interesting. Sorry for the long update, I got sick and didn't really feel like doing much writing. Anyways, what do you think? Long chapter for the update but I'm not sure about this one… let me know, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Things were, for lack of a better word, different. As I sat on the jungle floor, there was no sense of tension. Not even birds dared to break the silence that had come upon the island. The moss and dirt beneath me made a comfortable pad, and for the first time ever, there was absolute peace on Rook Island. There was mild rustling amongst the bushes, Dennis perhaps, but I could not have cared less. I was in my jungle, gazing towards the beckoning ocean, taking in all of it's salty freshness. A set of feet approached from behind. Never once had I been afraid of anyone on this island, but it was voice I heard next, that would be the first.

"Come with me," it beckoned.

It was not a voice of sorrow, it was not a gruff demanding tone that could be affiliated to Dennis, but it was a soft voice, a calm voice, a deadly voice. I turned around to confirm my conclusion. Some how, the warrior goddess had escaped her certain death. Citra was exactly as I remembered, with the distinct tribal braid of hair, her animal skin top and skirt and of course the tribal bead-work bracelets all as I had remembered. I don't know why exactly I did follow her. Maybe it was because I was intrigued, maybe it was just for old times sake, or even it could have been that hungry look in her eyes, but I followed. I would be her good little pet and follow her lustful stride. We continued through the jungle for a good ten minutes before we finally came to a clearing. It was not a traditional temple, like she normally resided in, but just a clearing through the trees. The long leaves blanketed the floor, giving her all the room to grab my hand and take me down to the ground with her. Her scent was intoxicating me, speaking deep down to the hungry warrior inside of me. She rolled on top of me, her gaze capturing mine. She bent down, bringing her mouth to my ear and she whispered:

"I told you that I loved you." She said.

It was then that her next action took me completely off guard. She began to scream. Her voice filled the jungle, as well as through my pounding head. She threw her head back, letting the pained shrieks rip throughout her body, I lowered my eyes to her stomach, already blood was seeping through her animal skin top, oozing onto me, then a thin blade slowing sliced through the top completely, her blood began to puddle around me, all the while the knife was twisting, the blood now rising up my sides. She kept bleeding, and the blood kept rising, covering my face, still the blood continued, over my mouth, and then the blood submerged me whole, and Citra's pained shrieks vanished, leaving me in an empty void.

Now, speaking from experience, having someone throw ice water on you while in mid dream, can really piss you off, especially when that person has a .44 magnum pressed up against you're temple. Dennis couldn't have looked more thrilled, like a kid an Christmas, shit eating grin intact. The room around me was not one of comfort. It looked more like jack the rippers vacation home. The walls padded a sickly green, a single flickering fluorescent light to let you gaze and a blood stained floor. A door rested on the far end, in a 'one way in and out' taunt. I have to give the man credit though, he took no chances. Instead of rope for me pry at, I was given straps. Instead of a flimsy chair I was put into a bolted in dental chair. Yeah, this guy was good. He seemed to enjoy the look on my face as I analyzed the room.

"You 'tink dat I would let you out dat easy?" his question came more as a joke for himself, and he started laughing that god awful high pitched, raspy laugh. He was drunk. If you couldn't tell be the god awful stench that billowed out of his mouth, you could most defiantly tell by his loss of balance and his sways every time he shifted his weight. The pressure on my temple resided as he pulled the gun away.

"I am sorry, Jason, but I will not grant you such a quick death." His voice turning to a deadly serious. He began to walk behind me, just out of my line of sight. I began my basic run through of normal hide away escape measures. None. Not even a god damn belt buckle. Eyes found their way back to my arm. The tatau was still in place of what should have been an open wound. I don't know what it could have been. Part of the shark, maybe the spider, or a new one all together, but even in a inch long sliver of spiritual ink, I could feel my strength growing. I couldn't call them endorphins or adrenaline, but it was times like these that everything slows down. My thoughts were clear and precise. In only few seconds I had narrowed my escape option down to one chance. The odds were a million to one, but hey, my luck has always been one like of the devil's own. Dennis re-emerged into my view, holding a bright, shiny, silver serrated hand saw.

"You made me kill my love, Jason, the one thing that actually made this island feel right! You do not know what it is like, to feel pain beyond your own control, but I 'tink that I can give you a taste!" he said, drunkenly

"You killed her yourself, Dennis, not me, just let me go, and I promise you, you wont see me again, just let me go free!" I retorted

"Freedom is a funny 'ting, Jason, it is said by a man by da name of Nelson Mandela, that 'to be free is not merly to cast off one's chains, but to live in a way that respects and enhances the freedom of others.' I am sorry Jason, but you killed my love, so you will respect freedoms no more. How about I start with da legs?" he said as he un-strapped my feet. He brought the saw down to rest on my leg, like he was deciding where to make the best cut. I kicked my foot up into the air, causing it to collide with the light hanging above us, shattering it. By insane luck the blade came back down, severing the strap. I freed my other hand and ran to the door, but Dennis had anticipated me. A fist came out of the consuming darkness, landing squarely in my gut. I ducked under his second punch and tackled his leg, sending us onto the cement floor. I mounted him, and began to land a series of punches down on his face. He kicked me off, sending me into the door, the handle gashing into my back. He grabs me by the shirt, throwing me back next to the chair, sending me onto the glass shards. Just as he went to pick me up again, I caught a hold of a good sized shard, in which I used to slice at his face, and I continued as he screamed until finally, it stuck. Dennis fell to the ground with a inch and a half piece of glass sticking out of his eye. I limped to the door, I was not going to see another blood puddle today if I could help it.

**A/N: so I am thinking that this is defiantly one of my better chapters! Sorry about the long wait, but I was having some serious stomach problems, on top of spring break. So lets get to the depressing stuff, yeah? I hate to say it, but I don't have a lot of time on my hands between school and sports. I really wish I could get on a regular upload schedule for you guys, but I can't right now. So lets make a deal, I promise to upload as much as I can when I have the time if you guys promise to be a little patient. You guys really are the best, and also, do you have any ideas for a cover for the story? PM me you're ideas, and check the next upload to see if you're idea won! Thanks for understanding, and like always, take it sleazy. **


End file.
